


Let's Watch the Flowers Grow

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Lots of flowers, Lots of vomiting, M/M, Magic, Vomiting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: 那時Arthur還不是國王，Morgana還很善良，而Merlin會吐花。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #花吐症 #大概吧 #作者壞掉了作者不知道她在想什麼

　　事情第一次發生時毫無預警。

　　Merlin瞪著那一朵雛菊。白色的、細嫩的花瓣圍成一圈圓，中心暖黃色的花蕊還沾著澄黃的花粉粒。但這個季節沒有雛菊。更要緊的是，花壓根不應該從他嘴裡噴出來。

　　他。一個人。一個男人。一個，好吧，不是那麼 _普通_ 的年輕男人，但，重要的是， _沒有人_ 嘴裡會噴花，就算是魔法師也不會。

　　不過這不是重點，重點是有沒有人看見這朵花的源頭來自他的嘴。Merlin驚慌地抬臉，左右張望。幸好，曬衣場裡，只有大片大片白色、翻飛、乾淨的柔軟床單，所有趁著好天氣前來衣場晾衣的僕人，不是在忙碌手頭的工作，就是顧著與其他人交換八卦，沒有人往他這個方向看來。

　　除了──

　　一切彷彿被精密計算好，在他前方，穿過被風掀起一角的被單對面，練習場上，倒臥的Gareth騎士面前佇立著單手握劍的Arthur，他恰好抬起頭，朝Merlin投過來一個過於巨大、驕傲、又過於志得意滿的笑容。

　　在有著和煦陽光的溫暖午後，男僕感覺兩頰通紅的同時一尾泥鰍滑過他背腰。

　　大事不妙。

 

　　「Gaius，有事絕對、絕對不對勁！」Merlin推開門劈頭說道。

　　「你也午安啊，Merlin。」他的老師從三本厚得能把人活活砸死的書本中抬起頭，習以為常學徒的無禮。

　　「卡美洛有魔法！」年輕人叫道，Gaius瞪他，目光飛快遊向剛闔上的大門。Merlin看著老師：「外面沒人，我注意過了。」

　　「你還真謹慎啊孩子。」

　　Merlin無視對方的諷刺，用壓低過的音量盡可能大聲地說：「有──有魔法！巫術、詛咒、就在卡美洛城裡──」

　　對比先前的狀似無動於衷，老師眉毛此刻的高度讓Merlin稍微感到心安一點了。

　　「為何出此一說？」Gaius問。

　　年輕的王子男僕想起了泥鰍，與Arthur，頓時脹紅臉，感覺先早喉嚨裡那股卡麵團的不適感又出現了：「我……我吐了一朵花。」

 

　　他們查遍了Gaius所有的藏書。每一本、每一頁，從封面到封底。沒一本有關於人吐花的記載（關於吐爬蟲的倒是不少，能使人吐蟾蜍的惡咒就有十三種，蛞蝓二十四種）。他們甚至查了花的種類（那實際上是朵洋甘菊，為此Gaius從架上抽出了Merlin這輩子再也不想看到的《藥草學》，臨時給他惡補了十分鐘分類基礎課程），但對於這種魔法從何而來，又該如何解除，皆一無所獲。

　　在他們準備把書歸（或者，大部分來說，藏）回原位時，一名守衛在門外高呼Merlin的名字，在他應答後告訴他王子要求他立刻出現在寢宮。等對方離去後，Merlin朝Gaius咋咋舌。

　　「你做了什麼？」老師問，頓了一下，「或是沒做什麼？」

　　「呃……我好像，把床單忘在曬衣場了？」

 

　　當他衝進臥房時，Arthur正在跟身上的盔甲搏鬥，而且看上去怒氣衝天。

　　「看看誰終於來啦？」他用完全沒必要的大音量說道，「我那全國最最沒用的男僕！」

　　Merlin趕緊上前，從王子手指下解救出那快被扯到分岔的可憐繫帶，一面不要畏縮地聆聽他滔滔不絕地發難，早上是如何吩咐過Merlin，叫對方結束工作之後就立刻過來練習場，然而自己卻落得像顆蠢瓠瓜一樣，帶著一身笨重、骯髒的盔甲吊在場上，眼看其他騎士的隨從幫主人把裝備卸下，甚至得婉拒Owain爵士讓他的男僕來幫忙的好心提議，就只因為 _他自己的_ 貼身男僕蠢到忘記在今早起床時把腦袋給帶出門；以及，他的床到了 _現在_ 都還沒鋪上新曬好的乾淨床單──

　　Arthur水流般哇啦哇啦的抱怨聲在注意到Merlin的臉色時戛然而止。

　　「你幹嘛？」

　　「什麼？」Merlin皺著眉問。

　　「以往你挨罵時，無動於衷的等級都要讓我懷疑你是不是受過某種程度的腦傷了，但今天……」Arthur停了下來，Merlin抱著卸下的胸甲，不解地望著對方。

　　「如果你病了，就該去找Gaius幫你看看。」王子說，臉上的表情幾乎可以稱作在「擔憂」。

　　他？那個極度自我中心的王儲殿下，在擔心Merlin？那個用他的話來說， _忘記帶腦袋出門_ 的男僕？

　　「事實上，我剛從他那裡過來。」Merlin回答，一面將所有盔甲從Arthur身上剝下，再一一放到桌上，預備晚一點來拋光。

　　Arthur哼了一聲。

　　「我很訝異他居然還沒有發現你不太對勁。」他說，帶著一點紆尊降貴的理解口吻，「但我猜，畢竟Gaius也有點年紀了。」

　　 _有膽量就在御醫面前重複一遍。_ Merlin心想。 _下次傷口縫針時他就會讓你體驗一下他的眼睛確切有多少年紀。_

 

　　他熬了一晚上，速速把Arthur吃剩的晚餐送回廚房以後，終於能回到Gaius的工作坊，在那裡把折磨他整夜的第二朵花給吐出來。

　　一朵嫩粉色的山茶花在他按著胸口嘔了兩次以後落到地面上。他盯著那朵花，Gaius則盯著他。

　　「這頗危險。」他告訴Merlin，「不能讓別人看到你吐。事情如果傳到國王耳裡，難保他不會認定是你自己造成的，或是為了防止你把詛咒傳給別人，而下令把你處斬。」

　　「這就是為什麼我整個晚上都盡量躲著Arthur。」Merlin彎身拾起那朵花，一臉苦樣，「你知道，要在同一個房間內避著另一個人，那人還碰巧能對你頤指氣使，具有相當高的難度啊。」

　　Gaius的眉毛完整地表達了他的憐憫。

　　「也許我們該試試，解除……呃，例如吐蟾蜍的咒語？或藥水？既然我們現在找不到其他資料了。」Merlin提議，搔了搔頭。花朵看上去十分溫柔可人，但現在依然不是它該出現的季節，要是被誰撞見了，說不定會害Merlin丟了他的小命。停頓片刻，Merlin擔憂地抬臉：「只是試一下，應該不會造成什麼永久性的傷害吧……會嗎？」

　　Gaius沒有回答他。Merlin認定這大概不是個太好的跡象。

　　他們就現有的材料嘗試了幾種解方，從看起來相對無害的一個個試起，先蟾蜍的，然後是蛞蝓的，他們還額外試了吐蚯蚓的（藥水閃著駭人的亮紫色，五呎之外就能聞到從玻璃瓶口冒出來的刺鼻酸味），但那些和其他方法同樣無效。

　　Gaius保證他明天會去皇家圖書館，那裡有更豐富的藏書，或許能找到新線索，並給了Merlin一張清單，要他隔日去森林裡蒐集這些藥草，以便調配他們今天沒能配製的方劑。

　　就在準備上床以前，Merlin吐了第三次。

　　這次是兩朵勿忘我。

　　Merlin對著地上的小藍花嘆了口氣，決定任由它們留在原處，等天亮以後再行處置。

 

　　情況變得更糟。

　　王子被國王叫去訓話回來以後，脾氣暴躁更甚，對一切更加吹毛求疵。Merlin花了一整個早上跟在他的屁股後收拾，同時在每次咳起來時躲進角落，以閃避Arthur與其他人的視線；有好幾次他確實吐出了兩、三朵花。

　　他彎身拾起那朵藍鈴，把花收進兜裡時，Arthur的腦袋就從轉角冒了出來。

　　「你在幹嘛？」對方問。

　　「沒幹嘛。」Merlin用腳尖在地上蹭了蹭，揚起一小陣塵煙，「這裡太久沒打掃了。地上灰塵有點多。」

　　Arthur懷疑地上下打量，接著瞇起雙眼，彷彿在考慮Merlin的話有幾分真假。最後他說：「還有臉講。知道了還不快處理！」拋下這句便旋身離開。

　　目送王子大步遠去後，Merlin長吐了一口氣，認命地去取來掃帚。

 

　　Gaius這頭依然沒有任何斬獲。Merlin都要絕望了。那裡可是卡美洛藏書量最豐沛的地方了，如果連那裡都沒有一點消息，他豈不沒救。

　　當Merlin幻想著廣場堆起火刑架時，Gaius說：「雖然圖書館藏書如海，不過，在大清洗時代，Uther的命令也掃除了城堡內大部分魔法相關的書籍……」老人停下來，沉思片刻，Merlin期待地望著他，「或許德魯伊人會有辦法。」

　　Merlin的臉垮了下來。「德魯伊？」他複述，語調高了三階。Gaius點頭。「最近的德魯伊營地距離卡美洛要三天路程啊！」他對老師哀號，「我要怎麼離開三天還不被Arthur察覺？說要回埃爾鐸探望媽媽是不可行的，因為她上上個月才來過卡美洛，Arthur還因此放了我一天假讓我陪她！」

　　Merlin滿不贊同地搖晃著腦袋，開始來回踱步，一朵小白花自他的兜裡滑出來，飄落到地上。師徒倆都沒有心思在意。

　　「如果說是我派你去邊境追趕行商呢？」Gaius提議道。

　　「仲夏節在即，有一堆事情要忙，他不會讓我去的。」Merlin感覺全身都快枯萎了，唯一沒有枯萎的大概是那藏在他胃裡的東西，持久不懈地浮在胃頂，持續往上冒，頂著他的喉頭，頂著他的下顎。

　　他倏然停住，用力咳了一下，然後再一下，接著一個箭步轉身，衝去書架旁傾身一把撈起木桶，雙手摟著，朝裡頭大吐特吐起來。桶裡很快堆滿了五顏六色的花朵，朵朵嬌艷欲滴。最上一層的花瓣沾滿了他的淚水跟鼻涕。

　　Gaius接下水桶並遞給Merlin一張手帕，拍著他的背為他順氣。

　　「我來想想辦法。」他如是安慰徒弟。

 

　　幾分鐘後Merlin發現，他老人家所謂的辦法，是暫時把「嘔花」這個症狀當作普通疾病來治療。

　　死馬當活馬醫之下，他一臉赴義般在老師面前落座，開始陳述病情。肚子餓時會噁心，但沒有花吐出來（Merlin大膽猜測，是因為沒東西可吐）；吃飽後最不舒服，累了也不舒服。

　　「不舒服是像，梗到魚刺？」Gaius問，一隻手握著羽毛筆，準備在紙卷上抄寫，「小骨頭卡在咽喉？」

　　「比較像是有一小丸什麼東西──陳年老痰── _焦油_ ──之類稠稠糊糊的東西，黏在喉嚨上方，甩不掉、擺脫不了，喝水、吞嚥都無法消除那種、那種──」Merlin咳了一聲。

　　「不適。」Gaius幫他接完。

　　「對、」他又接著咳了兩聲。

　　「你在咳嗽。」

　　「對、」他忍不住再咳了一下，「不由自主。我的反射大概認為會有幫助，但事實上並沒有。我只是一直會咳。而且我懷疑真的有痰因此生成了。」他停了一下，「偶爾情況不太好的時候，我甚至會咳一咳就乾嘔。或是，就像你剛才看到的那樣。」 _大吐特吐_ 。

　　Gaius偏著頭沉吟片刻，雪白的頭髮看起來每一根都陷入了思考狀態。就在Merlin打算張嘴繼續時，老師開始動作了，飛快地在紙卷上書寫起來，字體龍飛鳳舞，屬於Merlin看不懂也懶得看懂的範疇。

　　門外王子又派人來傳了。Merlin起身，遲疑地望著仍振筆疾書不止的老師。

　　「你去吧。我有點想法了，明天早上就可以來試試。」Gaius頭也不抬地告訴學生。

　　Merlin淺嘆口氣，無奈地往大門走去。

 

　　「你找我？」Merlin說，一面把腦袋探進門後。王子坐在桌邊，手裡抓著一卷羊皮紙，似乎正在閱讀，兩隻長腿翹得老高，皮靴用不可能更跋扈的姿態擱在桌面上，聽見Merlin的聲響立刻抬起頭。

　　「你在躲我。」安靜地對視了兩秒之後，王儲宣布。

　　見鬼了，Arthur是怎麼發現的？Merlin都不覺得自己有做得很成功。

　　「你怎麼會這麼想？」Merlin一面閃進房裡，一面又輕又快地問，再輕一點可能就會飄到天上去了，「你吃過了嗎？」

　　「休想轉移話題。」Arthur收起那雙長得誇張的腿。馬靴落到地上，發出重重的一響，也砸在Merlin心上；要不是他平日被那頭邪惡大老龍可怕的回音笑聲嚇慣了，這會說不定他也會跳起來。「以及，拜我那愚蠢的男僕所賜，我 _當然_ 還沒吃到晚餐。」

　　「那我這就去給你拿。」Merlin飛快回答，已經一隻腳往門口邁去。

　　「Merlin！」Arthur喊他，把他的另一隻腳喊在原地。他裝出最最無辜的表情才回頭。

　　「什麼事？」聽說多眨兩下眼睛會有幫助。顯然沒有，因為現在Arthur正懷疑地瞇起眼睛上下打量他全身。

　　最後王子說：「如果有看到葡萄，多拿一把。」

　　Merlin欣然從命。

 

　　他在進門以前忽然感覺噁心上湧，一陣狂咳之後，嘔出了五朵小花（有白有紫，都只有拇指甲片那麼大），以優雅的速度不疾不徐飄到地上。Merlin兩手端著食物，只得用腳尖將它們推到一旁牆角，才側身撞開Arthur的房門。

　　「豐盛的晚餐！」他愉快地唱到。喉嚨裡似乎還卡著一朵花，讓他的聲音聽起來不大自然。希望Arthur沒注意到。

　　Arthur在Merlin把食物放到桌上時拉開身邊的椅子，發現對方無動於衷時臉的肌肉幾不可見地抽了一下。「坐。」他命令。Merlin只能遵旨，看著王子把一塊雞胸肉、半顆蛋，和一半的蔬菜堆進盤子，然後把那個盤子推到Merlin面前。「吃。」他又命令。

　　Merlin盯著那盤食物，感覺胃已經滿了一半。

　　「謝謝殿下，不過我已經……」

　　「吃。」這次的語調更沉，音量也更大了一點，是非常嚴肅的，不是Arthur取笑他或巴他腦袋一下就會放過他，而是Merlin膽敢不從，Arthur接下來的一整天會平著一張臉，只和必要的人（絕不包含Merlin）說話、不對他說必要指令以外任何一句話或露出哪怕一個微笑的那種。

　　Merlin只得緩慢地吃了一口。再一口。Arthur看他建立了進食頻率以後才開始動自己的那份。

　　「我今天遇見了Gaius。」王子說，Merlin內心狐疑但維持著手中的鏟食動作。「我問起了你的健康狀況。」停頓的節奏讓Merlin想要把葡萄全塞進Arthur嘴裡，或是掐著他的喉嚨把其餘的話擠出來，二者擇一，「他表示你沒事，但認為充足的營養，並適度減少工作量，對你的健康狀態有好處。」

　　Merlin默不作聲，因為他不曉得自己該回應什麼。

　　「從明天起，你不需要到練習場上來。不過，仲夏節要到了，該處理的事情還是得處理。」

　　Merlin依然沉默。他手上的餐具歸於靜止。

　　「你該說：『謝謝您，殿下。』」Arthur歡快地裝著恭敬的得體語氣，還夾帶了一點平時Merlin開口時會混雜的嘲諷口吻。

　　「謝謝，殿──」還沒能說完，他迅速推開椅子站起來，動作之俐落，似乎驚嚇到了王子，但他顧不了那麼多，腳步一轉就往門外狂奔，朝他所知這個時刻最人煙罕至的地點一路猛衝。

　　他躲在城堡頂天台一處陰暗的角落，單手撐著石牆，彎著腰，把剛剛吃進去的東西全吐出來──當然，沒有烤雞、沒有蛋，也沒有蔬菜，只有一朵一朵、一朵又一朵，在他腳邊逐漸堆積成一團小丘的彩色花塚，在明亮的月色之下繽紛歷歷。

　　媲美蛛網般緻密的透明唾液，自他的下巴垂墜到石板地面，鼻涕縱橫下半張臉，淚水則打濕了眼睛以降的所有範圍。

　　他的神智異常清晰，也正因如此，他更想乾脆死在這裡，被群花跟他噁心的體液簇擁。這見鬼的法術。

　　「Merlin？」

　　熟悉得不能再熟悉的嗓音自他背後很近的地方冒出，沿著他的脊椎，偕同冷顫爬進他後腦，讓Merlin感覺血液瞬間凍結。

　　同一時間，他的腦袋、他的心，跟不遠未來裡那高高懸掛的斧鍘一齊落地。


	2. Chapter 2

　　「Merlin，你到底在做──那些是…… _花_ 嗎？」

　　Merlin不得不轉過身去。現在這個節骨眼，轉身與否都改變不了現實了，轉過去至少王子的怒火能晚一點才開始燎原。即使只有晚一點點。

　　Arthur直挺挺地站在他身後，眉頭緊皺，似乎還沒完全消化眼前所見，盯著Merlin與他腳邊花堆的表情彷彿Morgana剛剛宣布自己長了兩個腦袋。或是她要與Gwen成親。可能是後者。

　　「你是不是……」王子說。Merlin考慮著此刻朝對方施放昏擊咒是否還來得及，但如此一來他就必須離開卡美洛了，永永遠遠地離開卡美洛。與他的命運。

　　他的命運或他的腦袋，二者擇一。

　　「Arthur，我……」

　　「你是不是又得罪什麼人啦？」Arthur的表情鬆懈下來，翻了一個大白眼以後上前，拉住Merlin的胳臂，把他從那堆花中拖離開，「告訴過你多少次了，粗心大意的個性如果不改，遲早會無意間觸怒什麼人：外國來訪的貴族──我父王──偽裝成村婦的邪惡女巫，或是其他什麼 _獨角獸守護者_ 之類的，最後丟掉小命。」

　　Merlin無暇指出Arthur才是殺了獨角獸的那個人，他整副心思都顧著觀察對方的動作。

　　Arthur的右手沒按在配劍上。沒在匕首。或小刀。或任何武器上。他的右手正穩穩握著Merlin的上臂，眼神除了懊惱與擔憂外，沒有衝著Merlin而來的怒火。

　　Merlin不曉得自己該就地跪下來，感天謝地諸神如此善良仁慈，讓卡美洛王儲這樣信任他，以致即便在這個當下，「Merlin會魔法」這個念頭都分毫沒有出現在Arthur腦中，亦或是該為王子的智商與國家未來前景抱憂。

　　他仍陷入天人交戰的同時，Arthur放開他，蹲了下去，撿起一朵花湊在眼前細細觀察起來。「這個季節……」

　　王子的眼睛瞇了起來，Merlin的心又沉了下去。

　　「太危險了，絕不能被國王發現，」他的心再次浮了起來。Arthur依然專注在那朵藍鈴花上，完全沒注意到後方男僕秋日午後般的情緒轉折，「天曉得他會不會認定你這傻蛋會魔法就下令把你斬了。在找到詛咒源頭之前我們要小心行事。」

　　Arthur抓了一把花，站起來，越過圍牆往下瞅了幾眼，把花分批扔下去；Merlin怔怔看他動作。當所有的花都扔完之後，王子停了下來，直直盯著Merlin。

　　男僕吞了一口唾末，忍耐著不要閃避Arthur的目光，弱弱開口：「呃，我都不曉得你對花還有研究……」

　　王子的眼角抽動了一下。「我還有很多事情你不知道呢。這裡不是說話的地方。回房間再說。」

　　夜晚剩下的時間，Merlin全都耗費在說明（大部分的、省略了所有 _呃其實我生來就會魔法唷以及施法時眼睛還會閃過絢麗金光呢_ 的部分非常感謝）來龍去脈，以及消化王子譴責的目光。

 

　　隔日他們一起走進藥坊時，御醫瞧見跟在Merlin之後的Arthur，立刻對學徒使了個眼色，同時不動聲色地將桌上的一捲羊皮紙壓到巨石般的《基礎藥草學大典》之下。看來想要在國王面前安然保命幾十年，沒幾分裝瘋賣傻的功力也是不可能。

　　「殿下。」御醫迎上前，Merlin搶先幾步靠近了老人。

　　「Gaius，他知道我的……『狀況』。」Merlin解釋，目光在兩人之間輪流打轉。

　　老人的招牌眉毛飛了起來。「噢。」他說，望向Arthur，「噢。」拔高了幾個音階，語氣更加篤定。

　　「是的，Gaius，我知道Merlin的……『狀況』，所以倘若有什麼我能幫上忙的地方，我很樂意效勞。」

　　「謝謝您，殿下。」Gaius說，「我昨天研究了幾本書。Merlin的……『狀況』，與我先前經手過的一些病人症狀有些相似。」他從桌上拿起一小瓶淺茶色的液體，交給Merlin。「先試試這個，或許能緩解一部分不適。」

　　Merlin扮了個鬼臉，拔去瓶塞，湊到鼻前，一股濃郁的生薑味直衝鼻腔，讓他猛嗆了幾下。咳的時候幾朵花噴出來，掉到地上。三雙眼睛都死死盯著那幾朵橘黃色的金盞花。

　　「不過……」Gaius緩慢地接續，眾人的目光從花上一吋吋撕下，黏回彼此身上，「就像泉水有源，詛咒──魔法也有其源，若不斷其源，我想沒有辦法永久解除Merlin身上這個……『狀況』。」

　　「可我根本不曉得去哪找那個源頭啊！」Merlin哀號，Arthur瞪了他一眼。

　　「如果你把琢磨該怎麼打混的一半心思用在觀察四周環境上，就會曉得了。」

　　「我每分每秒都在觀察的！」Merlin大聲抗議，「再說你每天分派那麼多工作給我，要我洗衣摺衣刷靴子拋光──」他不斷激增的語速突地煞住，臉色一白，像有人一把截住了他的喉嚨，使勁一掐，更多之前沒吐出的花紛紛被擠到了地上。

　　Arthur在Merlin雙眼泛淚、彎身憤恨地瞪著花朵、一面試圖緩回呼吸時，笨拙地拍著男僕的背，滿臉憐憫。

　　Gaius則看著他們。

　　「如同我先前吩咐的，不能太勞累，也不能隨意動氣，否則症狀會加劇。」

　　Merlin只能哀傷地仰頭回望老師，滿腹委屈滋養了更多的鮮花，在他肚裡搖曳生姿。恢復得差不多以後，他才把Gaius給他的藥水一口仰盡，味道辛辣，非常、非常的 _薑_ ，但相較於先前那種會發光的紫色藥水，這款新配方已經遠遠宜人許多。

　　「就祈禱會有用吧。」Gaius說。Merlin癟著嘴，久久沒有應聲。

 

　　而那真的有用。

　　把王子的晚餐送回廚房以後，Merlin回到了藥坊，Gaius和他自己的晚餐在等待著他。一整天下來他都沒有吐，甚至連噁心都沒有，神清氣爽，彷彿罩頂烏雲終於散去，陽光乍現。多日以來頭一次，他甚至有了食欲。

　　「那超有效。」他盯著桌上空瓶的眼神充滿敬畏，「那是什麼？」

　　「止孕吐的藥水。」Gaius回答。

　　Merlin立刻瞪得兩隻眼珠差點滾出來。「你幹──為何要給我止孕吐的藥水！？」

　　「奏效了，不是嗎？」Gaius實事求是地說。

　　Merlin完全無法反駁。

 

　　次日早晨，Merlin一腳踏入廚房時，就被廚娘的大嗓門吼得一隻耳朵幾乎半聾。

　　「你這懶惰的 ** _鄉下男孩_** ！居然讓Guinevere一人端兩份早餐！這樣利用一名女孩的善良可不是正直男僕該做的事！我要向王子投訴你！」

　　他在如雷的斥責聲中抱著滿腹困惑逃出廚房，趕到王子寢室前，推開大門，發現等待著他的是用完早餐的王子殿下本人（他還是沒弄懂Gwen忽來的好意）、半桌的杯盤狼藉、看起來像是留給他的半份早餐（這更詭異了），以及──

　　「Merlin，坐下。」

　　Merlin乖乖在椅子上坐下，絕對不是因為王子起身繞過桌子走了過來，半倚坐在桌邊，兩眼都透著躍躍欲試的光亮，整個人看上去神采奕奕的緣故。

　　「我今早獲得了……一些『有趣』的資訊。」Arthur說。Merlin吞了口口水。

　　「呃，例如？」

　　「我必須非常小心，否則可能會有人誤解，或許我意外搞大了誰的肚子。」

　　「你、呃你 _什麼_ ？」

　　「當然我相信Gwen是相當謹慎、可靠的。根據洗衣女工Amelia，應該是叫這個名字，或Amie，不重要，總之，她非常熱心地提供了許多偏方。」

　　「等等，Arthur……」

　　「Gwen告訴我，她在懷第一個孩子時吐得幾乎沒有辦法下床。第二胎時，她丈夫每日給她煮薑茶，為她按摩……」

　　如果上一刻Merlin還殘有什麼模糊睏意，這一秒全都清醒了。

　　「不！」他推開椅子跳起來。王子過於熱切的眼神，以及Merlin忽然察覺對方太靠近的存在都讓他雙臂起了雞皮疙瘩，他必須做點什麼，好改善這種……感覺。

　　「不什麼？我什麼都還沒說。」

　　「無論你腦袋裡在打什麼主意，Arthur，我的回答都是：『不』！」

　　「你幹嘛臉紅，Merlin？還有，既然Gaius都說──」Arthur也離開了桌邊，看起來打算繞過木椅準備接近他的男僕，然而Merlin動作更快，一步往反方向躲開，確保自己一直與Arthur相隔一定距離，同時也不著痕跡地收拾了桌面餐盤。

　　「Gaius說，『若不斷其源，魔法不解』，所以找出源頭才是正道，其他都只是暫時的。以及，你確實要更謹慎一點，要是有什麼不好的謠言傳進國王耳裡，麻煩真的就大了。」

　　Merlin抱起托盤，帶上王子難得的良心（本次以食物為表現），用靴尖頂開臥室房門，一溜煙消失在走廊盡頭。

 

　　好景不常，藥水的效果來得快，消退得也快。不到中午，Merlin發現胸口堵著什麼的感覺再度回籠。他盡量表現如常，以防Arthur提出任何會令他尷尬的建議；在他腦海，那場景比叫他把吐出來的花再吞回去還要可怕。

　　下午Uther派人傳詔。Arthur堅持Merlin跟他一起（出於某種他不願明說的理由）。Merlin癟著嘴，跟在王子身後，匆匆穿過長廊。

　　長廊遠遠另一端，慢條斯理走來Morgana主僕。國王的養女胸前別著一朵新鮮的錦葵，紫色的花瓣點綴紫色的長紗，更襯托出她翠綠的雙瞳。Merlin掃了一眼便飛快移開視線。現在的他哪怕看到一朵花都覺得心驚膽跳。

　　「Arthur。」Morgana揚起一個微笑，不是非常友善的那種，Gwen跟在她身後，咬著唇，似乎在猶豫該阻止小姐，還是恪守女僕本分。「今天真是個風和日麗的日子啊，你說是嗎？」

　　「Morgana，我現在沒有空陪妳賞花聊天氣。」Arthur回應。

　　「那現在你有空回答我一個問題麼？」小姐狀似無辜地眨了眨翡翠般的眼睛。按照Merlin過往經驗，這絕對不是什麼太好的跡象。「你搞大了誰的肚子？」

　　「什──」

　　「今天早上，我撞見Gwen在向侍女們打探安撫孕婦的配方。她再三向我保證，懷有身孕的人不是她；那是最好，否則我會拆了那個膽敢把老二亂放的混帳。」Morgana嘴角揚得更高，王子主僕則雙雙吞了口唾沫，「出於對我的忠誠，Gwen最後坦承她是在幫你的忙。可為什麼你會需要她幫你做這件事？很顯然……」

　　「不是妳想的那樣，Morgana。」

　　「上個月來訪的Helena夫人捎信來了麼？啊，或是酒館老闆的年輕女兒？還是新來的那名女僕Katie？噢，Arthur，她看起來還不滿十三歲呢……」Morgana朝Arthur噘起嘴，一臉佯裝的悲痛。所有人都看得出她對於恥笑王儲有多樂在其中。

　　Arthur豎起一根食指：「我──」

　　「咳！」

　　三雙眼睛刷刷看向Merlin，後者一隻手摀著喉嚨，另一手掩著嘴，在意識到眾人的眼光時飛快把手揹回身後，擠出一抹訕笑。

　　「你還好嗎，Merlin？」Gwen柔聲問。

　　「我還──」他只來得及這樣回答，然後兩手就得掐住喉嚨，仰起腦袋，轉身背對其他人，好把快湧出喉頭的花擠回胃裡。

　　「你聽起來……你需不需要去給Gaius看看？」Gwen說，Morgana也附和地點了點頭。

　　Merlin空出一隻手，對面露關心的女孩們揮了揮，示意自己沒事，接著轉過身繼續咳嗽。他已經可以感受到花瓣在舌根滑移，隨時準備溜進他嘴裡。

　　「Arthur，」Morgana再次轉向王子，「Merlin明顯不舒服，你居然還拖著他在城堡裡跑來跑去！」

　　百口莫辯的Arthur睜大眼睛，攤著手，只說了：「我沒、是妳──」接著就沒了聲音，求助似地轉向Merlin。就在同一時間，Merlin張開嘴，打算為主子說點什麼開脫，那朵花就這樣順勢脫離他齒間。

　　是朵水仙。

　　大家都看著那朵水仙。

　　然後女孩們瞪大眼睛望向Merlin，後者慌忙抬起雙手：「我可以……」

　　「他中了詛咒。」Arthur壓低嗓音，粗暴地打斷對方，皺著眉頭彎身拾起那朵水仙，再幾步走近女士們，將它別到Morgana胸前的錦葵旁邊。花兒一白一紫，看上去格外清新漂亮。

　　兩名女孩對望了一眼。

　　Morgana轉了回來，對男孩們嚴肅地點點頭。「我懂了。」她說，「如果有任何我能幫上忙的地方，儘管告訴我。」

 

　　Uther在議事廳等待著他們。聽見他們的腳步聲，國王從面前的羊皮紙卷上抬起臉。

　　「Arthur。」他說，視線落到後方的Merlin身上片刻，很快又集中回兒子臉上，似乎因為沒意料到男僕的出現而斟酌了用字，「我相信你明白仲夏節就要到了。」

　　「是的，父親。」

　　「慶典籌備得如何？」

　　「一切都按著計畫進行。」Arthur揹起雙手。在他身後的Merlin瞅了瞅王子。他清楚這是Arthur在父王面前感受到壓力時，不自覺會出現的小動作。他一面觀察著父子兩人的神態，一面思考著需不需要上前一步，給予Arthur些許支持。

　　「好，很好。」Uther點了點頭，從桌邊退開，「仲夏節的含義，相信你沒忘吧？」

　　「沒有，父王。」

　　Merlin在此時沒有忍住咳了兩聲。Uther的目光立刻向他掃去。男僕趕忙低下頭，向後退了一小步，盡可能將自己隱藏在王子身後。

　　Uther收回他如刀的眼神。「你的婚姻，必須鞏固卡美洛的存在。我不會承認我聽見任何傳聞，更不會證實它們。清楚了嗎？」

　　「是的，父王。」Arthur微側過身，不著痕跡地為Merlin打掩護。他的肩膀線條稍稍繃緊，嘴角也必定比平常僵硬，但不細看不會察覺箇中差異。

　　Merlin屏著氣，忍耐著胃中逐漸掀高的翻騰。Arthur向來對類似話題避而不談；Merlin一點也不怪他。誰會欣然接受每晚同床共枕的另一半只是個政治籌碼，而非心之所繫的這種安排啊？還要時不時被提醒這種「命運」，倘若是Merlin自己，大概也不由得變得脾氣暴躁吧。

　　「就這樣。你們下去吧。」Uther說，心不在焉地揮揮手，低下頭，打算繼續讀他的卷宗。

　　Merlin忽然感覺梗塞上湧，份量之多，他鼓起雙頰卻還是無法憋住，張開口幾乎是本能反應──

　　他們雙雙低頭看著地上的薔薇。

　　深紅色的。

　　五朵都熱烈地盛開。

　　Arthur眼明手快，將它們一腳全掃進桌底下，恰好Uther在這一秒轉過頭來，一臉不耐煩地問道：「還有什麼事麼？」

　　「沒有。」Arthur回答，俐落輕快，「告退了。」行禮之後拉著還沒從驚嚇中完全回過神的Merlin，迅速閃出議事廳。

 

　　「告訴過你我不想跟著你去覲見了。」一關上王子臥室的門，Merlin立刻苦起臉抱怨，「就是怕有這種事發生。」

　　「但你的腦袋還在。」Arthur洋洋得意地哼哼，一面將配劍解下放在桌上，「多虧了我無與倫比的機警。」

　　「如果我可以就好好待在這整理房間，根本就不需要你的機警。」Merlin乾巴巴地反唇相譏。

　　Arthur沒有回應他。取而代之，他走回了Merlin身邊，「你的狀況怎麼好像又變糟啦？」他上下掃視著男僕，眉頭淺淺皺起，「我以為你告訴Gaius，那藥水起作用了。」

　　「之前是有用啊。」Merlin垮下肩膀，同時小心拉開與王子之間的距離。這幾天Arthur靠得太近、超過Merlin自在程度的頻率實在高得有點驚人。「但今天不曉得為什麼，那種感覺又出現了。」

　　他朝桌上伸出手，打算把劍收回原位（作為一名不懂物歸原位為何物的王儲的貼身男僕就是如此命苦），指尖還沒摸到劍鞘，手腕就被人捉住了。

　　「你要幹嘛！」Merlin大叫。

　　「借我試一下。」Arthur說道，不顧Merlin的無效掙扎與越來越紅的臉，神情異常專注，仔細認真地盯著男僕纖細的手腕。他把Merlin手心翻轉向上，拇指節骨落到了距離Merlin掌心三指外處、兩條手筋之間，帶上些許力道地按揉起來。「有感覺好一點嗎？」Arthur問。

　　他聽起來是那麼真誠，那麼溫柔，那麼讓Merlin不習慣地赤裸。男僕的雙頰無法阻止地變得更加鮮紅，比他吐出的每一朵花都要艷麗。

　　他不得不承認Arthur的按摩是有效的，胃中的不適感消退不少，幾乎快要感覺不到了。

　　「有……」他回答，語氣虛弱，又嘗試了一次把手腕抽回來，這一次他成功了。「我、我可以自己來就好……」鼓起勇氣對上王子的眼睛，他補上一句：「謝謝你。」

　　「看來Amelia的偏方確實蠻有效。她丈夫每晚都會這樣幫她按摩。Gwen這樣告訴我。」Arthur不在意地聳聳肩，走到他最喜愛的位置，拉開椅子坐下。

　　Merlin揉著Arthur按壓過的穴道，溫和地重複對方的動作。那一小塊肌膚正泛著淡粉的紅。然而先前被Arthur碰觸過的一整圈手腕，都隱約在發燙。

　　「不過我們還是得找到詛咒的源頭，就像Gaius說的。」王子告訴對方。

　　Merlin低聲贊同，但此刻他的心思完全不在解除詛咒上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到後來自己也跟著想吐（到底是在報復誰？


	3. Chapter 3

　　他先是花了半個小時懊悔沒有早點想到去詢問那頭個性古怪刁鑽的老火龍，知不知道關於吐花詛咒的任何事，然後花了一個下午懊悔自己當初怎麼會懊悔這件事。

　　聽見法師的困擾，Kilgharrah就地抱著鱗片斑白的腹部仰天大笑起來。只差沒有在地上打滾了，Merlin挖苦地想著，洞穴沒有因為對方隆隆的笑聲垮掉還真是個奇蹟。

　　「我已經有……大概超過兩百年的時間沒有聽說過這種魔法了。」牠格格笑著。Merlin都不知道龍還能格格笑。「這是一種相當古老的魔法，但要解除，也不是那麼困難。」

　　年輕的法師喜出望外。「所以該怎麼解？」

　　Kilgharrah露出牠招牌的、意味不明的曖昧微笑，Merlin最最討厭的那種。不過他忍住了翻白眼的衝動。

　　「去找德魯伊人，他們擁有你所需要的一切知識。」

　　「你為什麼不直接告訴我？」Merlin大聲問道，內心從一默數到十，好阻止自己別把手上的火把直接朝對方扔過去。

　　「因為，」老龍回答，笑得更加歡快也更加邪惡，「這樣就沒有樂趣可言了啊，哈哈哈！」然後甩動尾巴鼓振翅膀，在Merlin將火把用力投擲出去以前率先飛離對方的攻擊範圍。

　　火光在空中劃出一道半圓弧，很快就消失在黑不見底的深淵之中。

 

　　走回城堡的路上，Merlin感覺胸口的不適又回籠了。他在長廊上停下，靠著牆，一面揉著穴道，一面對路過巡邏守衛報以討好的微笑。

　　按摩毫無作用，他依然覺得自己下一刻就會嘔吐。就在進Arthur寢室的前一個轉角，一陣噁心上湧襲擊了他，他仰著頭撞進Arthur的房間。

　　「你上哪去──」王子責難的聲音斷在瞥見男僕鼓脹腮幫子的瞬間。他趕忙自桌邊起身，在Merlin身後把門關上，趨前為Merlin拍背。花在同一時間落到地上。

　　這次只有一朵花，連著一小段梗，梗上有根刺，刺上帶一點紅。

　　他們都盯著那點紅。

　　每個用來止吐的手段都在逐一失效。

　　「看來我們得加快速度。」Arthur說，抬眼看向Merlin，「否則有天你會死於被花割破喉嚨。無法想像那樣的場面有多蠢。」Merlin朝他拋出一個虛假的苦笑。王子毫無反應，只逕自走回原來的位置，拾起桌上配劍審視利刃邊緣。

　　「收拾好行囊。我們得去一趟亞諾森林。」

　　「等、等等，Arthur，你剛剛說『亞諾森林』？」

　　「你聽到我說什麼了，Merlin。快支離破碎的是你的咽喉，不是你的耳朵跟腦袋。」

　　「但那裡……」

　　「我知道那裡有什麼。」Arthur粗魯地打斷他，「打、包、行、囊， _Merlin_ 。還需要我重複幾次？別拖拖拉拉像個女孩似的。」

　　那似乎觸動了Merlin的神經。他剛從那頭怪老龍處受了一肚子氣，現在回到這裡，除了陰魂不散的噁心，還要忍受Arthur的無理嘲諷；倘若是以前，Merlin可能會轉個方式消化、揶揄回去，但加劇的症狀讓他渾身煩躁起來。

　　「我、 **吐、花** ！」他大聲反擊，「我想不出還有什麼比這更女孩子氣了！」

　　Arthur愣了一下，終於抬起臉，盯著他的眼神帶著一點心虛、愧疚，以及──某種Merlin無法說清的情緒，那不知怎麼令Merlin也感到不安。他清了清喉嚨，放輕聲音問道：「你確定嗎，Arthur？」

　　要是被Uther知道他們去找德魯伊人，他的腦袋鐵定會從斧下滾到地上，至於Arthur會受到什麼樣的懲罰──他不敢想像。

　　「Gaius說那可能是最後的辦法了。」

　　「那仲夏節怎麼辦？」Merlin又問。

　　撇除王儲為了自己而下定決心違反國王的禁令，仲夏節在即，Uther勢必會更加緊迫盯人，任何離開卡美洛都城的名目都不會被准許，就算他們偷溜出城堡，也很難不被國王發現王子（當然，與他的男僕， _共犯_ ）居然選在此時上演失蹤記。

　　再說，Merlin知道，出於某種不知名的緣由，Arthur特別重視今年的仲夏節，為此殷殷籌備了許久；這一趟出門，不曉得還能不能在祭典開始以前趕回來。

　　「Morgana答應會幫我們掩護。」王子回答，再度低下頭擦拭他的配劍。Merlin沒有戳穿對方的含糊不清。他感覺得出Arthur正被什麼說不出的困擾圍繞，但現在顯然不是逼他掏心掏肺的好時機。

　　於是Merlin開始收拾行李。

 

　　啟程前他就有不好的預感。他在途中喝完了Gaius為他調配的改良藥劑，效果大不如前，雖然稍稍緩解了部分反胃，花還是一朵一朵漂浮著擠在胃頂，彷彿隨時都會滑進他嘴裡。

　　午後他吐了幾回，最嚴重的一次他甚至感覺喉嚨有火在燒，熱熱辣辣地疼，視線被淚水朦朧得幾乎無法看清前方，而被一處樹根絆得險些跌下馬背，逼得Arthur不得不停下等他整理好自己再趕上。王子的眉頭始終沒有鬆開過，盯著Merlin的眼神只有憂慮。Merlin了解對方的擔心，也感受到對方感覺自己一點忙都幫不上的無力。

　　「你該吃點東西。」他們休息時，Arthur遞了手中的麵包給Merlin。在他們面前，剛升起的營火在微風中輕輕搖曳跳動。

　　「何必。反正都會吐出來，不如別浪費糧食。」Merlin半坐半癱地倒在地上。下馬後，Arthur甚至主動接過Merlin的韁繩，要他先找位置坐下。他沒怎麼使喚、甚至是讓Merlin做多少事，幾乎稱得上仁慈。

　　Merlin此刻滿腦只想著要是能完全躺下大概會好一點，通常睡著就會沒事。Arthur皺眉盯著他。

　　「我們本來就帶了兩人份的食物，你愚蠢的節省並沒有意義。」Arthur的手伸得更長，幾乎要把麵包戳進Merlin鼻內，「再說，如果你沒東西可吐，接下來就會是酸水了。相信我，你不會想吐酸的。」

　　Merlin嘆了一口氣，坐直了身子。「那麼我吃餅吧。發酵過的花聞起來可不怎麼宜人。」

　　他邊咬著麵團，邊看著吃飽的王子起身餵馬。與馬在一起的Arthur看起來總比較平靜，以往Merlin若是觀察Arthur瀕臨爆炸邊緣，他就會建議對方騎上馬去森林裡打個獵；當然，Arthur總會堅持帶上Merlin。

　　「有什麼事在困擾著你。」王子回到他身邊坐下以後，Merlin說道，「難得的是，我居然猜不出是什麼。」

　　「那是因為並沒有什麼在困擾著我。」他的語氣斬釘截鐵，奇怪的是，Merlin並不相信他。

　　「但我以為……」

　　「有的話也是因為你，」Arthur一口打斷他，「時時提心吊膽，就怕你這個冒失鬼一不小心要掉了腦袋。」

　　「呃，我以為我是全七國最爛的男僕。」

　　「至少是我的男僕。」Arthur說，低頭去看他們的營火，再不看Merlin，他取了一截樹枝，傾身翻動柴火，「而且我目前還沒有換男僕的打算。」

　　「但如果德魯伊人也沒有辦法呢？」

　　樹枝的沙沙聲突兀地停頓。

　　「他們會有辦法的。」他繼續撥弄火苗，似乎試圖讓自己聽上去滿懷自信，但Merlin感受得到對方語調中的不自在。

　　他握著水袋注視Arthur的背影，想起他們第一次見面時，對方還只是個趾高氣昂的混帳紈褲子弟。

　　「謝謝你，一起來還照顧我。」

　　Arthur坐回Merlin身邊，轉頭回視Merlin的眼睛被火光照得發亮，情緒在其中流轉，可Merlin還沒弄懂那是什麼。

　　「不用謝。我期待你恢復了以後加倍報答我。」說完Arthur迅速轉身，抓起一床毯子扔到Merlin頭上。

　　當Merlin把毯子從眼前拉下時，王子已經躺平了。

 

　　他們在隔日中午抵達德魯伊人的營地。這一群德魯伊人幾乎沒怎麼隱藏自己的行蹤；這並不尋常，有鑑於多數時候他們都在躲避卡美洛士兵的追捕。

　　一名長者站在營地外圍，朝他們來的方向遠眺，彷彿正等候著他們。Merlin與Arthur跳下馬，在他們四周，幾名德魯伊人停下腳步，自斗篷底下盯著來訪者，毫不掩飾他們的好奇。

　　「卡美洛的王子Arthur。」長者說道，態度不亢不卑。Merlin並不意外Arthur的平民偽裝在這裡完全不起作用。「我希望您今日非帶戰爭與鮮血而來。」

　　「我們是前來尋求你們的幫助的。」Arthur回答，「我願付給豐厚報償。」長老瞅了Merlin一眼。Merlin知道對方認出他了。

　　「我了解了。我們到帳篷裡談。」

　　他領著他們走向最大的營帳，圍觀的德魯伊們紛紛恢復了動作，四散入營地各處。

　　營帳內盈滿薰香及藥草的味道，聞起來有些神似Gaius的藥坊，但又多了一點辛辣的氣息。

　　「我在水晶中預見了你們的來訪。」長老說道。他雖然望著Arthur，但Merlin曉得他是在對自己說話。

　　「我們來此，是因為我的男僕遭遇了一些狀況。」Arthur告訴長老，「希望能借助你們的……」

　　「我會吐花。」Merlin說，音量不大，但足以讓所有人的視線全轉過來集中在他身上，「新鮮的，甚至不是當季的花。我會反胃，接著嘔吐，吐的不是酸物，而是鮮花。」

　　長老露出了難以參透的神情。

　　「我的確見過這種情況。」隨後他坦白道，「很罕見，但確實見過，每隔幾年會有一名，或者兩名，特別的年輕男女，在夏日將至之期，開始吐出花朵。」

　　他打量著Merlin。

　　「那你們知道要怎麼解除嗎？」Arthur急急問道。長老看向他。

　　「我相信您應該清楚，您的出現在此並不受到廣大的歡迎吧，卡美洛的Arthur王子。」

　　「是的，我明白……」他皺著眉頭，焦慮顯而易見，「但我同樣知道，德魯伊們不會拒絕無辜人們的求助。今天不是為我，請為了Merlin。我願意支付你們……」

　　「我們給予幫助並非出於期待報酬。」長老說道，低沉但宏亮，「如果您與您父親能允許我們在此平靜不受打擾地生活，便是最好的報答。」

　　Arthur面露為難。「這次請求是出於我個人，我無法向您保證能改變我父親的立場，但只要不是刻意挑起紛爭，我會盡我所能，使你的人民不受卡美洛的傷害。」

　　長老似乎相當滿意對方的承諾。Merlin在此時咳了兩聲，卻沒有吐出花朵。長老再度轉向他。

　　「關於吐花一事，按照我族的傳統，只能與罹病者及信仰自然的人們討論。」他注視Merlin的眼神意有所指。

　　「您的意思是……？」Arthur遲疑著。

　　「我恐怕得請您在外頭稍待片刻。」

　　「但我不……」王子慌張地看看Merlin，又回視長老。

　　Merlin轉向他。「Arthur，拜託了。」他說，放軟了語氣，「我會沒事的。」

　　Arthur的視線在他們兩人之間徘徊，最後他說：「好吧。但我不會走太遠，以免有什麼事情需要我。」

　　Merlin感激地點點頭。

　　當帳篷裡只剩Merlin與長老後，Merlin微微頷首向對方致意：「謝謝您沒有揭穿我。」

　　「我們無意見到偉大的Emrys遭受傷害。」長老回應，「我相信您也明白了，您現在的狀態並非詛咒，而是一種……自然歷程，是只有天選之人──那些與生俱有魔法的人，才會經歷的。」

　　「有辦法能解除嗎？」Merlin問，一邊苦笑，「否則我猜我離 _遭受傷害_ 也不遠了。」

　　長老沉吟一會。「大部分的人的魔法都是學習而來的，像您這樣天生具有魔法的人，實為少數，這些年來，我遇見的也不過單掌之數。我只能告訴您我先前所見所思，其餘的，必須由您自己決定了。」

　　Merlin點頭，長老繼續。

　　「除了與生俱來魔法，這些人在我的觀察與推測，還有一項共通點，就是他們都懷抱著一個秘密。」

　　「一個秘密？」

　　「是的。雖然我仍不清楚秘密與這個口吐鮮花狀態之間的關聯。」

　　「您遇過的那些會吐花的人，後來都怎麼了？」

　　長老的表情沒有變化，甚至沒有眨眼。「幾乎都死了，只除了一個。」

　　Merlin沉默了片刻。出發之際他似乎便料中了，只是一直不希望自己預感成真。在壞事情上他向來料事如神。

　　一會之後，他低低開口：「這個倖存的人，他或她做了什麼？」

　　「她坦白了她的秘密。」長老頓了頓，憐憫地注視著Merlin，彷彿正見證一座擎天高塔遇襲後應聲崩毀，「不過，也有其他人坦白了秘密，他們卻沒有活下來。」


	4. Chapter 4

　　Merlin自帳篷裡出來時，臉色很奇怪，說不上釋然，更多是凝重，整個人蒼白許多，原本就不甚壯碩的他彷彿又縮小了一圈。Arthur立刻從木箱彈起，迎上前去。

　　「詛咒解除了嗎？你感覺好些了嗎？」他按下衝動才沒有出手去扶Merlin的肩膀。

　　Merlin搖了搖頭。

　　「長老──」

　　「長老告訴我他所知道的一切了，剩下的我得自己來。」Merlin說，左右張望，似乎在搜尋什麼。Arthur望著他，期待他透漏更多，卻遲遲等不到下文。

　　「那麼接下來呢？」他追問。

　　終於，Merlin的目光落回他臉上，直視Arthur的眼神彷彿有什麼塵埃落定般堅定不移。

　　「接下來我們返回卡美洛。」

 

　　回程Merlin的狀況更顯不佳，他們一路走走停停。即便擔心Morgana可能瞞不了父王太久，Arthur也捨不得催促Merlin加快速度。男僕在馬背上搖搖晃晃的姿態看得他怵目驚心，好幾次都險些出口要求對方與他共騎。

　　休息時有幾次他都逮住Merlin盯著他瞧，滿眼都是話，口裡卻只有沉默。他想不出對方可能會想說什麼。自從離開德魯伊營地以後，Merlin開口的頻率銳減，幾乎只剩必要應答。當他問起他們還需要做些什麼來解除詛咒時，Merlin總是搖頭。

　　「沒有什麼你能幫上忙的。我得自己來。」

　　於是Arthur所能做的，就是把馬栓好，將Merlin安穩地裹進毯子內，往他懷中塞入足夠的水與乾糧，自己出發蒐集生火用的樹枝。顯然，他生火的技術遠不如Merlin。窩成一團、被群花簇擁著的男僕緊緊觀察著王子的一舉一動，差一點就要從毯繭內破出，奪走對方手中的燧石親自起火。

　　「瞧，我也可以把火生好。」微弱的火苗終於就延燒成旺盛的營火，Arthur故作洋洋得意地在Merlin附近坐下，試圖引起對方反唇相譏，「我可以照顧好自己。我還可以照顧你。」

　　「你當然可以。」Merlin的口吻甚至沒有一絲嘲諷，這麼乖順的男僕簡直百年難得一遇，可Arthur一點也高興不起來。

　　他撈起腳邊最近的一朵花，那是幾分鐘前剛脫離Merlin口中投奔自由的一朵紫羅蘭，提手瞄準，正預備要往對方頭上擲去時，Merlin開口了。

　　「Arthur。」他兩眼緊瞅著王子，火焰搖曳的光影在他側臉上舞動，另一半的表情則躲藏在黑影之中，「有件事我必須告訴你。」

　　語氣裡的鄭重令Arthur握著花朵的手不知不覺垂回原位。

　　「我有魔法。」他說道。

　　Arthur先是愣了一秒，然後大笑。「 _Merlin_ ，我還在想你怎麼都不說話了呢，這個玩笑真的是──」他用那朵紫羅蘭指了指對方，「你的幽默感還真是有夠糟糕的。」

　　可Merlin沒笑。完全沒有。

　　好，現在情況可有點詭異了。

　　「Merlin，這不是可以拿來開玩笑的事情。在我面前就算了，等我們回到卡美洛，你可別向其他人開同樣的──」

　　「我不是在開玩笑。」Merlin直直凝視他的眼睛，表情異常認真。「你瞧。」他抬起手，五指微張轉向一旁的火焰，輕輕呢喃了像是咒語的句子，有那麼剎那，金色的光芒在他眼珠涌動，一閃而逝，接著那些飄浮在空中的星火彷彿有了生命，它們很快地匯聚、排列成一頭金色的龍，龍拍打著翅膀，扭頭回望他一眼，向上飛去，轉瞬消失在夜空。

　　操。操操操操操操操。

　　Arthur沒有說話。他不敢相信自己剛才看到了什麼。他的腦袋裡轟轟作響，耳內充滿無聲尖嘯，渾身如同被海水當頭澆下那樣冰冷。

　　「Arthur，很抱歉我之前一直沒有──」

　　「滾。」他只聽見自己這樣說，音調冷靜，遠遠過於冷靜了，「滾出我的視線。」

　　Merlin的臉唰地一下慘白。「Arthur……」

　　「有多遠滾多遠。不要讓我再看見你。」

　　站起來時Merlin的身形重重晃了一下。有那麼瞬間Arthur想收回成令，但那個瞬間很快就過去，憤怒捲了回來，將那股衝動疊蓋在最底，而Merlin的身影逐漸沒入森林深處，直至隱去。

　　Arthur腦裡的嗡嗡聲遲遲沒有停歇。他瞪著那團火，聽著乾柴被高溫燒得霹啪作響，眼前卻滿是Merlin蒼白的臉。

　　自記事開始，每當卡美洛發現了巫師，Uther便會要求Arthur觀刑。他見過無數名巫師在尖叫、或吶喊，或高聲詛咒之後，鮮血淌下斷頭台。其中有些人會直視著他們的眼睛直到人頭落地。

　　Merlin的眼神與他們的截然不同。

　　他的眼神之中除了憤怒與恐懼，更多的是悲傷。

　　他還期望什麼？在Arthur知道他的身分之後還能留在Arthur身邊？王子在當下沒有拔劍砍向他已經仁至義盡，更不要說他還瞞著Arthur這麼久！他們每天生活在一起，從起床到就寢，Arthur幾乎睜眼第一個見到的人是Merlin、入睡閉眼前最後一個也是Merlin，他就沒有動過哪怕只有一次要告訴Arthur的念頭嗎！原來他對自己竟然如此不信任──

　　可Merlin還是告訴他了，即便是在這麼突然的情況下。

　　這麼久以來他都沒嘗試要危害Arthur，如果他真心想對王子不利，早在坦白以前痛下殺手就好，何必多此一舉揭露自己身分，甚至得冒上被對方一劍刺死的風險，更何況是在此刻他身體如此羸弱的狀態下。

　　Merlin留下的那道花河比血跡還刺眼。

　　他甚至連走路都成問題。操。

　　就算卡美洛容不下魔法，至少他可以確認Merlin安全抵達邊境再折返也不遲。

　　Arthur跳起來，循著那串五顏六色的細路，拔腿狂奔。沿途花兒的數量與種類又繁又雜，每跑一碼Arthur的心就往下跌墜幾呎，好險他並沒有跑上太久。

　　滿地鮮艷的盡頭是一片花海，海中央是一圈帶血的花，花上躺著他喪失生氣的男僕。

　　Arthur的血液瞬間都失去了溫度。他急忙往Merlin衝去，一把抱起對方，試了試鼻息。還活著，但王子手下的脈搏微弱地彷彿隨時都會消止。他們距離卡美洛只剩半天路程，如果他徹夜趕路，應該能在天亮前抵達Gaius的藥坊。他把Merlin裹進披風。男僕唇邊的血比斗篷還艷，人卻不可思議的輕。他帶著昏迷的Merlin回到營地，將他推上馬匹，先解開Merlin坐騎的韁繩趕牠回城，再返回自己的馬鞍，翻身上座，摟緊懷裡的Merlin，馬腹一夾，啟程狂飆。

 

　　破曉以前他們就抵達城堡。Arthur抱著Merlin猛敲Gaius的門，前來開門的老御醫吃驚地看著他們，趕忙協助Arthur將Merlin安置到床上。

　　「他怎麼了？」Gaius一邊檢查昏迷的男僕一邊問。

　　「我發現他的時候他已經倒在地上了，身邊都是花，花上都是血。」Arthur說，略去了關於魔法的細節，Gaius暫時不需要知道那個。

　　床塌上的Merlin臉色蒼白，雙唇毫無血色，彷彿他體內的那些花把他的血都抽乾了。Arthur看著老御醫輕輕撥動Merlin的臉頰與手臂，心急如焚卻束手無策。

　　有人在撞門。

　　「德魯伊說了什麼？」Gaius問Arthur，後者搖搖頭。

　　「只有Merlin知道，但他不願意告訴我，只說要回卡美洛。」

　　砸門的聲響更大了。御醫望向王子，Arthur否認地再搖搖頭，表示自己也不清楚來人身份。Gaius放下Merlin的手，走去應門，門外站了兩名衛兵。Uther的貼身侍衛。

　　「國王有令，請王子一回城便赴議事廳覲見。」

　　Gaius瞄了一眼才剛開始泛白的天色，打算開口打發他們離開。然而他們都追來Gaius家了，肯定是確知他們在這，躲也沒用。Arthur走到老人身邊。

　　「我一會就過去。」

　　侍衛面無表情，直直盯著他：「國王命令必須由我們護送。」

　　王子瞅了瞅他們按著佩劍的手，只能轉向御醫，對老人點點頭。「好好照顧他。」

 

　　待他們步入議事廳，Uther已經穿戴整齊站在王座前；他父親向來早起。Morgana不見蹤影。他希望國王沒有太為難她。

　　Uther毫不意外地狠狠數落了Arthur，認為在仲夏節前夕，他應該全程待在城裡，接待遠到而來的鄰國貴族，因為他們都是卡美洛的有力盟友與潛在敵人；認為他應該要斡旋於眾多女侯、公主間，因為她們都是他未來妻子的有利人選。Arthur身為卡美洛的王儲，是卡美洛的未來，理當將國家的利益置於第一優先，如果連這一點基本的認知與責任感都沒有，根本不可能準備好接手這個王國。

　　Arthur繃緊雙唇沒有回應。他深知面對父親怒火最好的方式就是保持沉默，盡可能地不要反駁。

　　直到他聽見國王提起Merlin。

　　「──而你的僕人非但沒有阻止你，竟然還跟著你一起鬧失蹤！完全失職！我本來打算讓你進地牢悔過幾天，但這個節骨眼上，你在地牢對卡美洛一點幫助也沒有。你的僕人會頂替你受過！」

　　「不，父王！」Arthur急忙上前，「這完全是我的主意，與Merlin無關！而且以他現在的身體狀況，進地牢他必死無疑！」

　　「陛下。」Gaius不知何時也來了，「Merlin目前患了重病，只有一氣尚存，確實不適合待在牢裡，此外，仲夏節在即，如果他因此丟了性命，只怕百姓會認為陛下您用法過嚴，對您的聲望恐怕有不好的影響。」

　　Uther看了御醫一眼。

　　「既然Gaius都出面求情了，我也不忍心讓你失去助手，男僕的處罰擇日再行，但王子的仍不能免，你就在你的房間裡好好反省，直到慶典結束。來人，」他抬手招來侍衛，「送王子回房。」

　　Arthur知道父親不可能再退讓，乖乖讓侍衛押送他回房間。離開議事廳以前他朝Gaius的方向望了一眼，老御醫對他點點頭，表示會照顧好Merlin。

 

　　被關在房裡令人難以忍受。Uther派人不分晝夜駐守在門外，絡繹不絕的僕人輪番進來徵詢他對慶典的各種意見，從當晚的衣著、酒菜，到餘興節目，這些枝微末節Merlin要不了一天就能搞定，然而男僕不在身邊，掛心對方狀況，再加上被問題連番轟炸，弄得Arthur心浮氣躁，第一天還沒入夜就吼了好幾個僕人，甚至把一名女僕給弄哭。

　　好不容易節日前一晚，輪到Gwen送來晚餐，他趕忙向女僕確認Merlin的狀況。

　　女孩滿面愁容地搖搖頭。「Morgana在Gaius調配藥水時幫忙照顧他。他看起來很不好。Gaius覺得他可能撐不了多久。」

　　當晚Arthur遲遲無法入睡。他瞪著床頂的紅色幔圍，回想那一夜火光照著Merlin的眼。他賭上對王子的所有信賴與希望，將性命託付到他手上。

　　即使他的父親憎惡魔法，Arthur並不真的痛恨德魯伊人，否則他不會自願帶Merlin去找他們幫忙。

　　人總恐懼未知，他父親如是，他亦然。然而在等待Merlin從長老帳篷裡出來的期間，他觀察那一個德魯伊聚落，他們同樣男女老幼皆有，同樣會歡笑、會爭吵，他們在做的事情──務農、育幼、貿易、互助──與Arthur的人民幾無分別。

　　浸濕斷頭台的血都是鮮紅色的，一如卡美洛的所有人。

　　當Merlin向他坦白時，除了措手不及，真正令他生氣的是，在那一刻，他才發現自己竟然一點都不了解Merlin。

　　Merlin，這個他每天每夜，相處最長最深的人。他以為自己已經夠了解對方了，畢竟Merlin宛如一本攤開的書，老是把所有情緒寫在臉上。Arthur尤其熱愛欣賞他被自己逗得惱怒而羞紅的雙頰，百看不厭，幾乎到有點不健康的程度。

　　他遠比自己願意承認地還需要Merlin存在他的生命中。

　　可同樣他也知道，自己的地位並不允許他擁有更多。就如他父王所說，他的婚姻必須保留給卡美洛。Merlin會是他的僕人、他的朋友，但也只會是這個樣子。

　　如今他卻連這最後的一層關係都快保不住。Merlin性命垂危，他卻只能被困在這個房間。重傷瀕死的雄獅都還能奮力最後一搏。

　　他絕不能在此坐困愁城直至一切回天乏術。

　　Arthur翻下床，開始策畫自己的首次越獄。

 

　　節日當天，Uther對外宣稱他受了風寒需要靜養，不克出席祭典。當全國上下都在遺憾王子缺席，並歡慶盛夏來臨、祈求豐收的同時，卡美洛的王子穿上了他的男僕留在這裡的備用衣衫，用煤灰染深頭髮，趁著守衛交班的空檔，溜出了自己的房間。

　　Merlin的裏衫在他身上繃得死緊，他罩上一件少穿的舊外套、在頸上繫上領巾，才稍稍掩蓋過那股強烈的突兀感。每當有人經過他身邊，他會停下、微微側身，假意咳嗽，如此有效地瞞過了好幾名僕役，以及巡邏守衛的目光。沒有人認出他。

　　城堡空蕩許多，還在工作的人們心不在焉，泰半魂魄早已在慶典神遊，與其他人民圍著篝火歡笑起舞。路過西翼轉角時，他逮到幾名守衛偷渡了幾壺酒，正聚在一塊貪杯作樂，倘若是平時，他肯定會嚴厲教訓他們，可今天是仲夏節，是充滿喜悅與歡愛的日子，而此刻他有遠比整頓衛兵秩序更重要的事情得做。

　　他從沒有感覺Gaius的藥坊這麼遠過。

　　推開門時老人正背向他坐在桌前擺弄著什麼，一聽見聲響便急急轉過身，花了幾秒才認清來人。Arthur領悟是因為偽裝的緣故。

　　不過短短三天，御醫彷彿蒼老了十歲。

　　「Arthur。」他準備起身，Arthur揮手讓他坐下。

　　「Merlin情況如何？」他沒有看見Morgana，猜測她大概跟國王一起參加慶典了。屋裡比往常紊亂許多，書籍攤放各處，未處理過的藥草佔據了好幾張桌子，大釜還燒著什麼，空氣裡瀰漫濃烈的煙燻味，種種跡象都顯示Gaius還沒找到解除的方法。

　　御醫搖頭。Arthur的心直往下沉。

　　「他在裡面。」

　　他並非懦弱之人，但推開Merlin房間的門幾乎耗盡他所有勇氣。他不曉得什麼景象正等待著他。

　　門後是一片寂靜。

　　Merlin躺在床上。遍地都是花。枯萎的、失去生命力、易碎的花，自床邊的桶子一路漫延至門前，它們看上去一碰就會成灰。Arthur想繞開，可花的數量實在太多，他無從避起，脆弱的花瓣在碰觸到靴尖的同時碎成細屑。

　　當他在床邊坐下時，他的靴子沾滿了花的殘骸。

　　床上的Merlin白得幾乎透明，似乎隨時都會消逝。Arthur看不見對方胸膛的起伏。他只能猜測Merlin還活著。他祈禱Merlin還活著。

　　窗外傳來遙遠的歌舞聲，篝火的光影貼著Merlin的窗邊搖曳。年輕的男女牽著手，互訴情衷，在仲夏的夜空之下翩翩起舞，他們大聲歡笑，大聲歌唱。這是他第一個、有了那麼一個人的仲夏節，他本想──至少是奢想能做點什麼，然而節日已至，那人卻安靜地躺在他面前，生死未卜。

　　「Merlin。」Arthur輕輕喚道。床上的人毫無反應。「我們回到卡美洛了。接下來呢？」

　　沒有人回答他。

　　「別這麼混帳。你不能丟下一句『我會魔法』就走了。這不公平。」Arthur說，擠出一個笑容，失敗得很，要是Merlin醒著肯定會狠狠嘲笑他。他寧願Merlin醒著嘲笑他。「我──那時候我說的、我要你滾，那不是我真正的──」用力吞嚥以後再試一次，「對不起，我不是真的想要你走，我只是……我猜我是不曉得該怎麼反應。畢竟這麼久以來，你從來沒說──暗示過──你會魔法。我嚇壞了。」他注視著Merlin蒼白的臉，努力回想那對眼睛微笑時的模樣，「我嚇壞了，因為我發現我一點都不了解你。我以為我了解的。我以為我應該要了解的。」

　　他停下來，深深吸了一口氣，將鼻腔內的酸意吞回喉裡。

　　「你該醒來了，Merlin。我的房間一團亂，地都沒掃，髒衣服跟山一樣高了。」

　　他不敢碰觸Merlin，害怕會發現指下一片冰冷。自己唇上有血的味道，他恍然想著最後的幾天，Merlin是不是也時常有同樣感覺。

　　「我不在乎你有沒有魔法。我需要你。拜託你回來。」

　　外頭的篝火越燒越烈，會燃至天明。少年少女圍著火焰起舞，歡笑連綿起伏不絕，Arthur卻感覺自己的內心正在凋零。

　　「你是我非常非常重要的人，我不、我不能……」

　　他從未感覺這麼狼狽無助，抱著頭、蜷著上身伏在膝上，感覺自己只有五歲，不顧一切想抓緊他所能抓緊的一切。

　　然而掌心中卻只有自己。

　　「放心，你沒那麼容易就能擺脫我。」

　　一個極其微弱的聲音低低從他面前傳來。起先他以為自己幻聽，後來一隻手輕輕落在他膝蓋上，覆上他指尖。

　　他急忙抬臉，發現Merlin正對著自己微笑。雖然虛弱，但確確實實是微笑。

　　「頭髮很好看。」

　　「Merlin！」

　　他抱緊男僕，一秒之後才記起自己似乎不該壓著對方，畢竟Merlin才剛醒，身體承受不了太多重量，向後退開時碰巧Merlin撐著手肘挺身想坐起，嘴唇恰恰撞到Arthur的。

　　「喔抱──」

　　Merlin喃喃的道歉斷在Arthur嘴裡。他的手扶上Merlin肩膀，耐心等待對方在吻中融化。

　　「我想這樣做有段時間了。」Arthur貼著對方的額頭微笑，感覺Merlin也笑了回來。

　　「你該早點這麼做的。」他的氣色明顯好多了，臉上掛著Arthur想念許久的紅暈與笑靨，燦爛如同初綻的花朵──

　　說到花朵。

　　他輕輕推開Merlin，上下打量對方：「你、你還有想吐嗎？」

　　「沒！一點兒也沒有！」Merlin輕快地回應，一臉Arthur所熟悉的那種傻呼呼的快樂，只差沒站起來轉圈圈，「神清氣爽，好像什麼事都沒發生過，真的很神奇！」說完偷瞄了Arthur一眼，發現對方的表情沒有太大改變時暗自鬆了一口氣。

　　Arthur把Merlin的情緒起伏全看在眼裡。改天他應該再與Merlin談談他的魔法。但不是現在。

　　「我想我們該請Gaius進來，他想必還在擔心你。」他告訴Merlin，後者點點頭。

　　Arthur站起來，走出門外以前他聽見Merlin在他身後驚呼：「地上怎麼都是花！」

　　壓不住臉上笑意，他走入燭火通明的藥坊，迎上書叢間Gaius憂心忡忡的視線。

　　「Merlin回來了！」他朗聲宣布，眼睛熠熠發亮。

 

　　最後他們仍不清楚Merlin為什麼會吐花，又為什麼停止了。

　　「我猜我只是走運。」他聳聳肩，再斟了一杯葡萄汁，遞給Arthur的同時與對方交換了一個心照不宣的眼神。

　　「我可不相信運氣這回事。」Morgana不以為然地轉轉眼珠，「不然為什麼我從來沒預知過任何好事。」她拍拍裙子站了起來，「走吧，Gwen。趁太陽下山以前我想再散個步，享受一下最後的自由時光。想到從明天開始，必須連續好幾個晚上，被迫與那些無聊的貴族坐在餐桌前，陪笑三小時，我的頭就都要痛起來了。」

　　Gwen微笑地跟著小姐自毯子上起身，離去前對還坐在草地上的男孩們做了個無聲的口型「晚上見」。

　　女孩們離開以後，Arthur轉向他的男僕，夕陽灑在金髮上，彷彿在發光。

　　「既然，Morgana跟Gwen已經去把握她們的美好時刻了，」他對Merlin說道。啊，Merlin認得那個語氣。「你覺得我們是不是也該來把握我們的？」

　　嗯哼沒錯，他的確認得那個語氣。「你是說，把握時間欣賞大自然的美麗風光嗎？」他歪過腦袋，刻意裝傻。

　　Arthur的笑容變得更深更濃。「喔是的，你當然可以把握時間繼續欣賞自然風光。」他緩慢朝對方靠近，滿意地看見Merlin湛藍的眼睛同樣浮滿笑意，勾彎那對誘人的紅潤雙唇，「我呢，要來享受 _我的美好時刻_ 了。」

　　四唇相交的那一刻，森林裡繁花盛開。

　　夏夜很短，而他們的故事還很長。

 

　　END


End file.
